Back For You
by SlashLover93
Summary: Someone from Soda's past comes back, but not for him. AU.


"Pony,"

Pony was walking home from track, when someone very familiar called his name.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. His eyes widened, jaw dropped in surprise and disbelief.

"S-Sandy,"

She smiled at him with teary eyes.

"Hi Pony baby."

She ran over to him, holding onto him tightly, burying her head in his chest.

Once the shock wore off, Pony hugged her back.

"Sandy, what are you doing here? I thought you moved to your grandmother's in Florida."

"I did, but I heard ya were back home and I had to see ya...I also heard about what happened to your friends and I wanted to be here for ya."

Pony held Sandy in silence, until realization kicked in, and he jumped back away from her.

Sandy gave him a startled look.

"You hurt Soda...H-how could you just pack up and leave Soda like that?....I came home to a broken hearted Sodapop....Y-you should of seen him, he was a total wreck...He loved you so much...You promised me you wouldn't hurt Soda, but you did." Pony said sadly, with a hint of anger.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, really I didn't. He's such a sweet guy and I care about him a lot, but I don't love him. I mean once upon a time I did, god, I was crazy about him, until I met ya. I love ya, Ponyboy. I had to leave, cuz I found out I was pregnant, ya were gone, and Soda wanted to marry me."

Pony froze, thinking a second.

"Who's the father?"

He was afraid of the answer.

He knew it wasn't Soda's and he hoped it wasn't his. Not only is he too young to be a father, but Soda would surely find out and he wouldn't only be hurt, he will feel betrayed.

Soda and Pony were always so close. They were the closet two in the gang. Pony loved Soda more than anyone in the world, even more than their mom and dad, and vice versa. They told each other everything. Soda would hate Pony, if he knew. Their brotherly love relationship that they always had would disappear, and Pony couldn't stand the thought of that, he would rather die. He was hoping there was another guy or guys she slept with who were the father.

Don't get Pony wrong, he loves Sandy, but he loves Soda more. He doesn't want to hurt and betray Soda, but he already did that, by being with his girl behind his back. The guilt had been eating him alive, but he really did love Sandy and she promised him that she wouldn't hurt Soda, so he just went with it.

"P-Pony did ya here me?" Sandy asked shakingly, breaking Pony from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked in a daze.

Sandy sighed, licking her trembling lips.

"Ya, ya are the father, Ponyboy."

Pony's heart sank.

"No." He whispered quietly, falling to his knees, and began sobbing.

Sandy knelt down in front of him and held him tightly, braking into soft sobs of her own.

"Yes Pony, its our baby...I'm sorry...I-I know you're afraid of losing Soda, but ya don't have to tell him...Just ran away with me to Florida...Ya don't have to worry about money, my grandma is rich, she will help us...Its real nice down there...There's no Socs, no Greasers....Everyone's the same...The sun is always shining...A-and its just a nice place...The best place to raise a child."

Pony stood up quickly, making Sandy fall forward. He glared down at her through his tears.

"I can't do that! I already ran away once and it didn't help anything! If anything it made it worst! Not only did two of my good friends die, because of it, I hurt my brothers too! I can't do that to them again! I love them! We're all we got left, we try are best to stay together, because we need each other! They need me....And I need them...And-and I can not just not tell Soda...What are you trying to do, Sandy, W-what are you trying to do?"

Sandy wiped at her eyes angrily, as she stood up to face Ponyboy.

"I ain't tryin' to do nothin'! Do ya think this is easy for me? That it's only hard on ya? I'm having a baby at sixteen with a fourteen year old! I ain't the girl ya think I am, ya know! I ain't a slut! Ya and Soda are the only guys I've ever been with. I just want ya to know that. I love ya, Pony. I love ya a lot. It nearly killed me, when I found out ya ran away with Johnny, because ya murdered someone. I thought I lost ya, when I needed ya the most, and that's why I left Soda, and ran to my grandmas in Florida."

Sandy paused, her pretty blue china eyes shining with tears.

"I-I was so scared...I still am, Pony. I-I need...I need ya...The baby needs its father...And I...And I - Just need ya, but...I can't stay here. I'm sorry, but I just...Can't. This ain't a place to raise a kid. I don't want my kid growing up as a hood, ya dig? My grandma's willing to help us. Ya can still go to school, we both can. My grandma will take care of all three of us. She'll pay to put us both in college. Ya been telling me that ya hate it here and that ya wish ya can be away from a place without Socs and Greasers and finally be in peace, well, Florida is that place, Ponyboy. We can both live happily, without judgment. We can leave behind all the painful memories of Tulsa. We can start livin' our future. Ya can still keep in touch with your brothers, ya know, write, call, and maybe even visit a couple of times. Everybody has been saying ya would be the one to get outta this hell hole and make somethin' outta yourself and ya will...sooner then anybody has ever thought."

Pony had thought about everything Sandy had just said, and then sighed.

"That does sound nice, Sandy...I-I just...Don't know..."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah I understand, but, ok, look Pony, I'll give ya a week to decide, then with or without ya I'm going back to Florida."

Pony smiled.

Sandy smiled back.

Pony pulled Sandy into a passionate kiss.

"You staying at your folks," He asked when they pulled away.

"Yeah," Sandy answered.

"Ok, I'll come visit ya as much as I can...Just lay low, because you're suppose to be in Florida, if anyone sees you, word will get around and Soda will find out, and that wouldn't end well, so promise me you will lay low." Pony said with worry.

"Ok, I promise, I don't want anyone to know that I'm here anyways, so ya don't have to worry." Sandy assured.

"Kay." Pony said softly, satisfied, before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye."

Sandy smiled.

"Bye, Pony, baby."

Ponyboy turned back around and began walking down the street toward his house.

"Pony," Sandy called out.

Pony paused and turned around to look at her from the distance.

"Yeah,"

"I love ya!"

Pony smiled.

"I love you too!"

Then he turned his attention back to the front and began walking again.

**Ok, just so you know, I hate ****Sandy****'s guts for what she did to Soda. Soda's such a sweetheart, he didn't deserve what ****Sandy**** did to him...I mean come on who could do that to Soda? And, I know Pony and ****Sandy**** would never happen, but you know how you get an idea in your head that won't go away until you actually write it? Well, that's why this story was born. lol I will have flashbacks through out the story to explain how they got together and stuff like that, so don't worry. And, please no flames.**


End file.
